


A White Blaze story

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Blaze doesn’t like something Mia says.  Originally posted to other sites in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Blaze story

White Blaze sat staring at Ryo, the tiger’s tail was flicking angrily back and forth. He didn’t like what had just been said to him.

“Look Blaze, it’s just for a little while.” Ryo tried to consol him.

A little while would be a while to long.

“Look, it’s Mia’s house so what she says goes.”

Still.

“It’s not going to hurt you.” Ryo tried again.

But he was a tiger.

“Any luck Ryo?” Mia asked walking into the living room.

“None.”

White Blaze stair at both of them, only his tail moving.

“Come on White Blaze, I’m sure it tastes good.” Mia tried to tell him.

Then why don’t you take it, the tiger wondered.

“Look Blaze, if you what to stay in the house then take it.”

Well he did, but still…

“Hairball medicine never hurt any cat.” Mia told him.

Yes but he was a tiger, not a cat.

“Take it or get out.” Mai said firmly.

Fine, the tiger opened his mouth and took the dreaded hairball medicine of doom. Licking his lips he swallowed the “malt” flavored concoction. Malt flavored his fuzzy ass.

“Not so bad White Blaze?” Mia asked.

He left the room before he was tempted to scratch her.


End file.
